1. Technical Field
The application relates to a key assembly, and more particularly to an electronic device using the key assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years, technology products mostly set mobility and functionality as their main goal. Accordingly, portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs and notebook PCs, etc. have become the mainstream products in the market of electronic devices.
In general, a portable electronic device is usually equipped with a key on the housing thereof, and a switch component corresponding to the key is disposed in the housing. The key and the switch component are coupled to each other, such that a user may control the switch component by pressing the key, so as to control switch such as power, Bluetooth or wireless network switch, or control function such as volume adjusting, images recording or display pages scrolling up and down, etc. In general, the housing of the portable electronic device has to be equipped with the corresponding opening to dispose the switch component for convenience in use. However, an overall size of the conventional switch component is rather large, and in order to let the switch component be contained in the abovementioned opening or let a part of switch component pass through the abovementioned opening, the size of the abovementioned opening cannot be effectively reduced. Accordingly, dust and moisture may easily enter the electronic device through the gap between the switch component and abovementioned opening, so as to affect the function of the electronic device, and even shorten the life span of the electronic device. Moreover, it is hard to meet the requirements in miniature design for portable electronic devices.